Nemesis Prime: Plan B
by WingedWolfAlari
Summary: This organization has so much potential; we will not fail this time. Even if the chimera's flame was extinguished, and a doppelganger toppled, we still have one last trick up our sleeve, and a new card to play.
1. Ch 1 Nightmare Come True

**Hello Readers! WingedWolfAlari here with a new story! Le gasp, is this possible? Well yes it is. I got an idea about a new story that takes place during and after the events in Nemesis Prime. It also takes place in the story Son of the Stars, by Elhini Prime. If you haven't read that story, READ IT FIRST! Elhini has given me permission to use Ultimus, who belongs to her, along with Dusk, Ben, Amber, Sirius, and any other OC that I have not mentioned. This is my take on a different path the story or the actual series could have taken. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Factory Zone-Optimus' pov_

"JACK!" I screeched as I saw my son get blasted in the shoulder by Silas, causing him to hit the ground hard. I felt a jab of pain shoot through my body because of the bond, and I felt great anger rise up within me.

The MECH leader froze in place as if in confusion. He turned to look towards my son, and then me.

I could almost see the evil grin spread across his beige-skinned face.

"Jack." He muttered. "Jack…Darby?"

I glimpsed Ultimus sitting up to clutch his burning shoulder, but he never took his glaring optics off of my doppelganger.

Silas' tone grew ever more sly, "I see it now… your face… your eyes."

"Don't. Touch him," I growled, moving to stand between my son and that maniac.

"Dad," Ultimus started.

"Take care of your sister." I said bluntly.

"But…"

"NOW!"

"Yes, Dad." he answered.

"Optimus Prime." Silas said. "We meet again,"

"The deception ends here, Silas," My growl transformed into a snarl, "You have caused my family too much pain, and I cannot allow that to continue."

"Does it?" Silas laughed.

And he charged at me, shooting at me. I instinctively countered him; for every shot he made, I made one as well. Then it resorted to fist fighting. Silas hit and sent me crashing into the silo wall. Soon we both locked arms and had a little shoving match.

"Don't touch my son," Dad growled.

"Stay out of my way," Silas retorted.

Then came the swordplay.

Ultimus staggered upright, letting his own sword flicker out…and ran it right through Silas' side.

Nemesis Prime looked at him before backhanding him towards Dusk.

"Ultimus! Stay out of this!" I snarled as I kicked the knockoff into a pipeline…causing a fiery explosion.

It all happened so fast.

The fire temporarily blinded me. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground, the wind knocked out of me. Suddenly, a searing pain enveloped my frame, causing me to shriek in pain, four other screams joined mine as one. Soon, darkness seized my conscience.

* * *

The bright light of the Nevada sun greeted my optics, which I squinted. I groaned, clutching my sore chassis. Eventually, I sat upright, wincing at the several remaining wisps of pain that buzzed throughout my system.

I looked around, and I quickly jumped to my pedes and ran over to where my daughter lay motionless. Her hand was unconsciously gripping her side in an attempt to slow the flow of energon that had already formed a small electric blue hued puddle pooled next to her stab wound.

I gently picked her up and gave her a slight shaking.

"Dusk, can you hear me?"

She answered me with a tired groan. She slowly opened her optics, which locked with mine.

"Ugh, I feel like I got hit by you in your alt mode, which probably isn't too far off from what actually happened," she said as I sighed with relief.

"Thank the Matrix you're alright," I replied.

She managed a smile aimed at me that quickly disappeared when she saw the damage.

"I guess we can't say the same thing about Nemesis Prime. He could take a few hits I'll give you that, but he wasn't fireproof."

Not a nanoclick, later, I caught sight of the burnt, crumpled remains of MECH's attempt at the perfect meld of man and machine.

All of a sudden, Dusk and I jumped in surprise at the sound of my panicking mate on the other end of the bond.

_Optimus! Dusk! Is Jack with either of you?_

Pure dread seeped into both of our sparks.

My daughter leapt out of my arms and frantically swerved around in search of her younger brother. I did the same.

My spark pounded twice as hard and fast with each passing second which aired no results. I could feel worry building up within the souls of the rest of my family.

Five minutes passed when all four of us tried to call out to him through the bond, and we were only met with a deafening silence as our answer.

Tears filled my optics when I realized that yet another nightmare had been brought to life.

Ultimus Prime, Jack Darby, my son…was gone.

* * *

_MECH Secret Laboratory-Ultimus' pov_

The coppery taste of my own energon is the first thing I sense when I slowly revert to consciousness from stasis lock. My olfactory sensors catch the scent leaking from many of my injuries. Through my exhausted state, I begin to pick up multiple sounds on my audio receptors. Those sounds belonged to the scurrying feet of a dozen MECH scientists, each one barking either an order or an update on the functionality of any of my systems. My helm hung precariously in the air, restrained by a chain wrapped around the base of the bunched up hundreds of circuits and cables that no longer possessed the strength to support my processor. I slowly online my optics, which snap open immediately at the sight I now see before me.

Blades, dozens of them, and they were EVERYWHERE!

Hanging from the ceiling, lying on examination tables, some covered in dried up human blood, others with energon.

I feel the urge to purge my tanks, but my body just won't respond.

Blood spattered the walls and floor, on the white lab coats on the scientists, and the rotary saw that hung from the ceiling. My spark fills with horror at my reflection in the blood stained chrome.

Red liquid. It covers my frame and continues to drip down off my chassis. Someone had been brutally murdered during my short time in this hellhole.

The whole scene paints a picture of death itself.

The pulse tracker starts to beep frantically, in tune with my frantic spark.

At the insistence of one of the whitecoats, a strong defibrillator-like string of electricity is sent through my body, causing all of my muscles to spasm painfully. They continue to filter the pulse at stronger rates, and I now have lost the inability to intake and cool my systems. I can feel a system overheat creeping up on me. If I were human, my lungs might have collapsed.

Finally, the volts cease, and I slump forward limp, the connection from my CPU to the rest of my body shuts down. I am paralyzed.

"I bet that feels better, doesn't it?"

My helm shoots up at the sly voice, and I find myself face to face with my captor. A loud and angry animalistic roar erupts from my vocals; I didn't know I could make that sound.

Silas only chuckled, "Why Jack, is that any way to treat an old acquaintance?"

"Old acquaintance my aft, Silas! You can die and go to hell for all I care. Better yet, GET FRAGGED YOU SPARK SUCKING CON!"

By the Allspark, where on Earth did I learn such language? Wow, Mom wouldn't too happy about this little outburst. I know Silas isn't, and yet he's still maintaining composure, unbelievable.

"You better watch your tone young man. Personally, it would be a lot quicker to remove your heart right now and shut that foul mouth of yours for good. However I have other plans."

I'm not sure why, but I slowly peered down at my chassis, and nearly screamed in terror.

My chest had been ripped open; two metal clamps stretched my chest plates as far as they could go. Millions of circuits were exposed to the open wretched air.

But that wasn't the worst part.

I was staring at my living, pulsating spark, it's bright blue hue shed a little light on all the darkness. Silas stood on a rising platform, a mere few feet away from my completely vulnerable life source.

"But then again…" he took his hand and _touched_ my spark chamber.

"STOP! PLEASE!" I suddenly shrieked at the very peak of my voice box. My spark began to beat faster and faster; and tears flooded my optics.

I wasn't selfish; I would rather die at that moment than even begin to think about doing whatever MECH's sadistic leader said. No, it was because of the bond that my family shared. If I died, they would feel a pat of their souls departing to the Allspark. I would never risk hurting my family in that way.

"Continue to misbehave or else I will. Understood."

I wouldn't answer, I only drooped my helm in defeat.

* * *

**Well what did you guys think of the first chapter? Pretty brutal in my opinion. Good gravy, I feel so evil. What plans do Silas have in store for Ultimus? Will his family save him in time? Find out next time in Nemesis Prime: Plan B. Remember, no reviews, no story. See you next time.**

**WingedWolfAlari out.**


	2. Ch 2 Omens and Intrigue

**Hello once again readers! When we left off I was munchin' on some of the world's best crunchy outside creamy inside cookie deliciousnesh while reclining next to a pool at an apartment complex under a clear blue sky and hot summer sun. And instead of swimming and catching a tan, I thought it would be more fun to deliver yet another chapter of Nemesis Prime: Plan B. What am I doing right now, the exact same thing. No, seriously.**

**Well actually instead of Oreos, it's Austin Cheddar Cheese crackerwiches. Best crackers ever. XD**

**Well, that's a little snippet of my life, now let's get on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the OCs, or the special appearances.**

**BTW, do you guys think I should bump the rating to M? I'm not sure.**

**Chapter 2-Omens and Intrigue**

* * *

_June's pov_

Where am I?

What is this place?

It was a forest. By far one of the most beautiful I had ever seen.

My red frame slowly twirled around as I assessed the scene before me, and I was met with absolute awe.

Huge trees towered above me. Each one must be at least several centuries old, or perhaps a couple millennia. The infinite wisdom of the nature that surrounded me emanated from the pastel pink cherry blossom petals that danced in the placid breeze. Each one drifted slowly to the ground from the interlocking branches, every single one reaching out to the sun, hoping to receive its fill in light. The leaves and blossoms caused the sunlight to twinkle like summer night stars as it peaked through the leaf drenched trees.

The forest was bustling with all sorts of life. A flock of herons soared over my helm; an orchestra of cheerful calls and chirps resonated from their vocals. Morning doves crooned softly to welcome the rising red sun.

I spotted a mother doe and her lone male fawn pass me by without a second glance. A soft gasp left my mouth when the fawn stumbled, emitting a pitiful cry as he collapsed on the ground.

Suddenly, a massive stag appeared in front of the fawn and his giant head dipped so that their eyes may lock. Judging by the size of the stag's antlers, he was the herd's leader, perhaps even the fawn's father. Two older youngling deer appeared next to him as well, trying to coax their brother into standing once again. The father licked his son's head, and then began to nudge the fawn's chest.

A warm fuzzy feeling took root in my core when slowly but surely, the fawn regained balance and took a few tentative steps, his father, mother, older brother and sister helping him along.

Keeping my distance, I slowly followed them through the dense greenery, pausing when the deer family disappeared through a wall of bushes and branches. I carefully pried the plants apart, wincing at the sharp twigs that poked my chassis.

When I emerged from the growth, a single electric blue tear was shed.

The forest floor dipped inward, the crowding weeds and wildflowers slowly vanished and were replaced by a clean, undisturbed lakebed. The occasional toad sat quietly amongst the dozens of lily pads that bombarded the shore. The freshwater shone and sparkled with a deep royal blue hue. I'm not sure if I had ever seen water clearer or cleaner than this.

The water traveled along the current until it soared over a cliff and formed a small waterfall. The steady stream filtered into a shallow pool which circled before soaring over yet another edge. The chain of falls and pools only added more peace to the gorgeous scenery, but that wasn't the best part.

At the center of the first and largest lake, an island rose bearing a tree that I had never seen before.

The trunk of the tree was at least 275 feet in diameter. Long, spine-like branches jutted out from the massive organism. And as if this place couldn't get any stranger, the trunk began to curve, as if it was bending into a somersault. It continued to spin, until the very tip of the trunk could no longer bend. The whole tree looked like the hill from the Nightmare Before Christmas, except turned upright, and spawning thousands of pastel pink blossoms. It had to be the very center and core of the entire forest.

The deer family had made their way to the very edge of the shore, where they came to a halt. The leader nudged his son again, urging him in front of the rest. The fawn reluctantly trotted away from them, sparing one last glance at his family behind him.

Several giant lily pads sprouted from the water. The nervous fawn pawed the pad in front of him, before setting one single hoof down onto the leaf. One by one, the rest of his trembling hooves rested on the leaf that now supported his weight.

Each of the lily pads had come together to form one long line leading to the lone island that the great tree stood upon. That was when I realized what was really going on here.

This was the fawn's 'right of passage'.

As the young deer made his way down the path of lilies, I glimpsed the mother doe resting her head against her mate's neck, earning a loving lick in response. There goes the warm fuzzy feeling again.

After what seemed like ages, the fawn finally reached the island and the lily pads disappeared. The child bowed his own head, as if he was showing that he was not worthy to be in the presence of such an organism. However, it was as if the tree itself had other plans.

A massive wave of blossoms detached from the swirled tree and swarmed around the fawn, to the point where I could no longer see him. Then through the flowers came a golden glow that continued to glow brighter with each passing second. The mass of flying dots began to part, and I realized that the fawn form was changing.

The twig like fragile legs grew longer and more toned. The muscles of his body expanded, growing bolder. From his head sprouted a pair of antlers, both of which grew from little stubs to fully-fledged branches like a plant. Finally the glow died down and the blossoms departed to the breeze, leaving behind a brand new young buck in place of the fawn.

His antlers were no where as near as long as his sire's, but had grown longer than his older brother's. The buck also had a new sense of pride and accomplishment that seemed to flow from his deep blue eyes.

The lilies had reappeared not long after the ritual was complete. Unlike his previous self, the buck started back across towards his waiting family with a newfound confidence.

It was then that I realized that something wasn't right. This place was perfect… Too perfect.

And I just had to jinx myself didn't I?

A strong ominous wind poured into the forest, followed by a darkening sky, thunder, and a bolt of lightning. The purple tinted clouds sank into the trees, blotting out the sun as they began to spin around us. The birds had disappeared, hidden fearfully away in their nests as the darkness moved in.

Then, everything started to die.

All of the surrounding trees withered and molded, shook and fell; the ground plants shriveled up into long, thin spines and then turned to ash. The air became stagnant and polluted, causing my tanks to nearly purge. The water stopped flowing and turned black as night. The path of lilies deteriorated; the buck had only made it halfway across. The pads that lead from the shore and the island were gone, leaving the young male stranded on the last slowly dying leaf.

The great tree began to shrink; it's pink petals crumbling into brown burnt scraps. It was as if the tree was growing younger, and yet wilting away at the same time.

The herd's leader called out to his son, urging him to get back to safety. All this time the buck had remained paralyzed with fear, but his father's call had snapped him back to reality. He reared back, preparing to take a leap of faith, but then…

**ROOOAAAAAARRRRRRR!**

A massive dark shadow descended on all of us, and a giant multi-headed creature emerged from the smog. The buck had immediately spun around and froze as if staring into a pair of headlights. One of the creatures many heads bent down, it's blood red eyes locked onto the stranded deer. It let out another loud roar.

Suddenly, the smoke shot from the creature's being like Soundwave's tentacles, circling the son and cutting off any possible escape route. The remaining family members cried out in vain, for they couldn't have prevented what happened next.

The dark tentacles spiraled upward, the tips slowing down when they reached the peak of their climb. Then, like a flock of vultures, they dive-bombed their prey.

The buck cried out in pain as he underwent another much more painful transformation. The miasma entered his body forcefully, wrapping around every limb, absorbing every cell, invading him.

His former brown coat dawned an eerie violet black color. Veins popped, bones and joints cracked as he grew even larger. Sharp fangs replaced his former herb mashing teeth, and his antlers grew longer, sharper, and jagged. Finally, as the rest of the black creature poured into his body, silver armor adorned his head, neck, and hooves.

The embodiment of the creature of darkness had taken a host, who was left staggering and slumped. My spark beat harshly with every labored breath the victim exhaled. All else was absolutely silent.

The silence, it was tearing me apart from the inside out as it never seemed to cease, but alas all things must come to an end.

The buck's eyes snapped open. They were no longer that beautiful blue hue.

They were bloody crimson red.

An evil, conniving smile formed on his lips as he slowly lifted his head, and made eye contact with the herd's leader.

And then he leaped, with absolutely no effort, back to shore. A trail of evil shadows copied his path as he soared through the air. Upon landing sharply onto the shore, he roared a sound I will never forget.

My son's pained cry, his captor's triumphant human scream, and the creature's horrid bellow all rolled into one; that is what I heard.

The deer family must have been feeling exactly what I was feeling, because they were backing away from him in fear and disbelief. I could have sworn I saw the father's eyes widen in horror as the buck pointed his antlers at him while pawing the ground. He was challenging him.

I knew that the father would not harm his own son, not after what I had just seen. Instead, he called out to his son in hopes of reaching him deep inside this new beast. The dark deer snorted in response, smoke emitting from his nostrils.

He charged.

I looked away, thinking I would hear bone puncture flesh… However, that would never come to pass.

A long howl followed by a canine snarl filled the air. My own optics snapped open to see the dark deer knocked out his charge by a white wolf. He hit the ground hard while the she wolf back flipped in midair and landed firmly on her paws.

This was no ordinary wolf. Red markings were brushed across her eyes and shoulders. Large tufts of white, spiraled fur sprouted from her shoulders and ankles. They were almost like wings. The tip of her tail seemed to have been dipped in ink, turning it black. Finally, a jade disc floated over her back, around which flames circled.

The creature recovered from the blow and got to its hooves. In response, the wolf crouched into a fighting stance, shifting her weight in order to dodge any surprise attacks. And then she lunged, preparing to sink her teeth into him.

* * *

_Reality, Optimus' pov_

I was awoken from recharge with a soft kick to my chassis. I groggily gazed down at my sparkmate, who was writhing around and whimpering in her recharge. I immediately shook myself from the drowsiness, sitting up and picking my mate up off the berth we shared.

I lightly shook her, "Elita. Elita wake up!"

She awoke with a scream and began to hyperintake. Without a second to spare, I clutched her against my chassis and began to stroke her helm.

"Shhh Elita. It was only a nightmare, shhh" I began rubbing small circles into her back as tears began to flow. After several minutes, she calmed down. For extra reassurance, I rested my helm on top of hers and I hugged her tightly.

"Optimus…" she whispered. "I don't think I can take much more of this. Think of w-what they're doing to him."

"Elita." I slackened my hold on her to cup her chin and locked optics with hers.

"We must never let ourselves assume the worst, for that only leads to more negative thinking. We both know for a fact that our son is still alive, and we will do everything in our power to save him. And until we do, we both also know that he won't give up without a fight."

"He did inherit your resilience," she chuckled lightly.

I smiled at her, "Will you be alright?"

She nodded, and the both of us fell back into recharge in each other's arms.

* * *

_MECH's O.R., 3__rd__ pov_

"Inject the stimulant."

Another doctor nodded and inserted a syringe into the subject's flesh. Upon withdrawal, said subject became conscious. His drooping head slowly pulled up and a pair of electric blue eyes opened. The subject was breathing deeply.

Yet another doctor walked up to the subject who was bound by restraints. Two blue lights beamed onto him.

"How do you feel?"

The subject gave his body a quick lookover, moving around to get himself comfortable. A sinister smile formed on his face when the restraints were removed. He hopped off the platform and rubbed each of his wrists. His eyes fell back onto the scientist.

"Years younger, doctor," he replied in a chipper tone.

A MECH soldier brought a mirror to the subject, who wasted no time in taking it from him. After just one look into the glass, he reeled his head back and laughed, his smile growing bigger and crueler. He ran one hand through his jet-black hair.

"Years younger."

Two alien hearts continued to beat within their brand new chambers.

* * *

**WOOT WOOT. Finally done. This has to be one of the longest chapters I've written in quite some time. The majority of this chapter is dedicated to Inkdragon13, because the fact that she and I share another fandom besides TFP gave me a great idea that plays a big part in the rest of this story.**

**Speaking of which, I do not own the tree, the creature, or the wolf. See if you can figure out where they come from.**

**There was a TON of symbolism in this chapter. If you didn't catch it, you should probably reread this chapter. I'm trying to implement stuff I learned in English class into my writing, and I think it's gotten better. What do you think? **

**As always, leave a review or else you don't get a story. Have a great week everyone and see you next time.**

**WingedWolfAlari out.**


	3. Ch 3 Factions' Mixed Reactions

**Hello Readers! WingedWolfAlari is back with another chapter of NPPB after a reeeeeeeaaaaaaaaally long break over the summer. After receiving some advice from a reviewer, I'm going to divvy up my A/N so that it's not so long on both sides, we'll see what happens.**

**I don't own Elhini's stuff or TFP**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Factions' Mixed Reactions**

* * *

_Autobot Outpost Beta One- Dusk's pov_

* * *

It's been days since the incident. FRAGGING DAYS!

We should have gotten him back by now.

I should be holding my baby brother in my arms, AT THIS MOMENT!

Why the FRAG didn't I stop him, why the pit-spawned frag did he disobey Dad's orders? Why, in the name of pit, could I not protect him?

These were the questions that continued to repeat in my head as I sat alone up in the rafters, my wings tucked tightly against my back. Tears had been streaming from my eyes. Raf was nice enough to put a bucket underneath the spot where the tears were falling. I refused to move from my spot; the others had tried for hours to make me come down from up here. Mom and Dad eventually came in and told them to leave me be.

The only one who hasn't moved from his spot was Ben. What a sweetheart. He was leaning up against the wall underneath my spot, ready to comfort me when I was ready to open up again. I looked down at him where our eyes locked and I was met with a warm smile, but it was easy to see that he was hurting too.

When you're a part of a family who truly loves and cares for you, it's easy for some to believe that nothing bad will happen to them. But that's not how life works. Even if we weren't at war, something bad will always happen eventually. I knew that, all of the Autobots and their human companions knew this. In war, there was always a chance that one of us would not return, and we were all equally prepared to face it. And now, the time had come for us to face it.

This wasn't the first time I had to face this, first Sides, then Dad that one time. The first time experiencing loss was always the hardest, but this was different. This was my brother, whom I had only known for a short while as my brother. I could never imagine what my parents could possibly be feeling right now. Jack was their biological son. Perhaps my real mother and father had gone through what Mom and Dad were going through right now when they lost me all those years ago.

I placed a hand over my pulsating spark.

_Please be safe, Jack._

* * *

_Ratchet pov_

* * *

As _this specific_ team's medic, it's not unusual for me to be in a bad mood, though it's very unusual when everyone else is. The overall mood of the base reeked of depression and confusion. The reason for the sadness was obvious, however the root of the confusion was that Jackson had also gone missing.

I had searched through the camera feeds for any sign that Jackson had snuck through the groundbridge, most likely to stop Miko. Unfortunately, no evidence could be found. What made it even stranger was that Jackson had disappeared from the cameras entirely at least a half-hour before the team had set out to confront MECH.

Jackson was not the type of kid who would deliberately cause trouble like some human femmes I know, so where could he have gone? Even if he had snuck out, he would have noted one of the Autobots after doing so.

These thoughts flew around my processor while I was at the console, monitored all frequencies for both Decepticons and MECH. I also remained alert should Fowler call in with news concerning either one of our missing comrades.

Ultimus reminded me so much of Jack, just as Jack had reminded me so much of Optimus. The personalities of all three seemed to tie together; the sheer similarities caused the tie to circulate. Every action that any of the three took would reflect on the other two. It is understandable that a sire and sparkling would act similarly, and it was probably a coincidence that Jack paralleled the two primes in countless ways. If Jack were a Cybertronian, he would probably be a prime as well. This specific interpersonal conversation would turn up time and time again, but this time it seemed relevant, as if it would aid in our search.

Then it hit me, ever since Ultimus had arrived, things were getting more suspicious by the day. I won't press in now, but someone on base is hiding something, and it's only a matter of time until all of Team Prime finds out.

* * *

_Draconus' pov_

* * *

My engines roared as I soared through the clouds. Dozens of suns glittered in the dark night sky. I glanced up at the celestial body, wondering if my home planet Cybertron was amongst the stars. But that would be impossible; Cybertron is a dark, dead rock now, ravaged from ages of war that took place before my time. I inwardly cursed the Autobots. This was their fault, that I wasn't ruling our technological world by my father's side. I will personally send each and every one of them to Pit, starting with my goody-two-shoes cousin. I sneered at the imaginary pleasure I would feel, as Ultimus' optics would turn black, and his armor gunmetal grey. I would then look up at my sire, whose proud smile would fill me with honor and victory.

I was snapped out of my pleasant daydream by a strange feeling. I could feel it resonate within my beating spark.

The feeling… is familiar.

It feels… like a familial bond.

It wasn't my sire, or any other family member I had encountered in battle before. This could only mean one thing.

"My lucky day."

I dive-bombed towards the energy, feeling it grow stronger with every mile I gained. My thirst for energon about to be spilled grew alongside the pulse. Though familiar, this sensation was unlike anything I had ever felt before. And the circumstances were so bizarre; it may as well be a trap set for me. Or, perhaps my uncle had finally told him about me. A feeling of unsatisfaction took root in my processor. How could he be so idiotic, that he would come out into the open, completely alone and completely vulnerable? The Autobots aren't THAT stupid.

But hey, who am I to 'look a present equine in the mouth' as the fleshies would say?

I tracked the energy for several more minutes before transforming out of my jet mode into my bipedal mode in midair and landing sharply on my dual pointed pedes. I found myself standing in front of a warehouse, it seemed like a normal storage facility. But by the sounds of scurrying fleshies, I knew it wasn't abandoned.

I watched with disinterest as several armored humans exited the building, each one carrying weapons that seemed in no way threatening to me. The next minute, a swarm of red lights had positioned themselves at the center of my chassis, right over my spark.

I charged my plasma cannon, "Pathetic organics."

Several energon blasts fired from the barrel, and an amused smile spread across my faceplates as each human literally blew up. Their skin turned to ash, their puny internal organs melted into nothing. The only remains of the humans were their bones, which fell to the ground in shattered pieces. I stepped on the human remnants, pleased with every small crack and pop they made as their bones were ground into dust under my pedes.

A low chuckle echoed through my voice box, and I intaked deeply.

"Ah, I enjoy the smell of charred flesh in the evening."

I turned back to the warehouse; it was absolutely silent. I began to ponder why on Earth the Autobots would bother sending out humans. Pit, they loved those fleshies; they would rather have their sparks extinguished before even thinking about sending humans out to fight us. Something's not right here.

I walked towards the hangar doors, looking around to see if there was any backup coming, I highly doubted it, but I still remained alert.

I just stood there, silently, for a few minutes, which seemed like hours. The energy was still there, and nothing else. No one was coming, not the Autobots, or the Decepticons, or any other human military units. It was just me, and the energy.

Something was definitely not right.

I then built up strength, and rammed my servos through the metal doors. Only my digits made it through, but it was enough for my to slowly pry open the doors. The metal screeched and warped underneath the pressure.

Suddenly, I released the half opened doors and spun around quickly, cannon fully charged. You know that feeling you get when you feel like you're being watched? Multiply that feeling by a thousand, that's what I was feeling.

But all was silent; I was completely alone, as if I were standing on an organic version of Cybertron.

Letting my cannon power down, I turned back to the door and pulled it the rest of the way open. Then I stepped inside.

I was very dark in here; even the light of the moon and stars that peeked through the opening I made didn't shed much light into the room. My pede bumped into something. When I looked down to see what it was, the lights suddenly flashed on, temporarily disabling my optics. I grunted and rubbed them furiously. I stumbled around like a malfunctioning drone when finally my optics adjusted to the blinding light. I blinked a few times and released an irritated growl. _Must I honestly make a fool of myself whenever no one is around, if this is a trap he must be inwardly cackling at my insolence._

I roared angrily like my father and cut a nearby cable with my blades. The length shot upwards and snapped against the metal interworks like the crack of an energon whip.

This was stupid, why am I here? Why did I bother to waste my valuable time in this stupid, fragging warehouse? Could there be something wrong with my processor? I sighed, and _had_ to turn around.

"AAAHH!" A shot fired from my cannon and I stared at the crumpled rotary saw smoldering on the floor. My spark was pounding; I had nearly walked faceplate first into the piercing blades. I looked up, and gaped at the mass of surgical scalpels, saws, and various other blades of all shapes and sizes seeping with both spilt energon and human blood. A shudder ran through my frame, it was as if I had walked into the medbay while Knockout was high.

I carefully walked under the knives, noticing the electric blue energon gently sprinkle my shoulders and chassis. I took note of the bot sized shackles chained to a nearby wall. Wires and cables were strewn this way and that, whoever did this, did a messy job.

This couldn't be the Autobots; I know it isn't.

My suspicions were confirmed when I spotted a bot sized tool lying on a table nearby. A brand, forged into the mirror image of the logo belonging to the filthy organics who butchered Breakdown.

_Hmm, this is quite the turn of events; I had better keep looking around._

* * *

Meanwhile…

_Outside the warehouse- Unknown pov_

* * *

_Is it working?_

_**The plan is going perfectly, you have nothing to fear young one.**_

_But, err. C-can you at least tell me who it is?_

_**Hmmm, I'm afraid not, only you know your own family. **_

_*sigh* _

_**I understand your troubled feelings young one. Your world has grown dark, and you find yourself all alone. You are stripped from life and those you care about and are left in your most weakened state. But you mustn't assume the worst of these bad situations, for you will fall into the pit of your own despair; instead, look at the bright side, as modern men would say… Do you trust me?**_

_Well, you're the only one who has come to help me; you're the only one who can help me. I guess I trust you, though it'd help if I actually knew who you were. Why are you helping me? I mean; you don't even know me._

_**Young one, I came to your aid because you needed it. Life calls us to perform good deeds for others in need, regardless of the circumstances. It all comes down to whether you choose to aid the needed or not. And of course, you know my choice. And as for who I am, hehe well, the time will come; your trust is all I need. **_

_Thank you._

_**No thanks are needed, young one… **_

_**It's time.**_

_What? What do you mean?_

_**Hold strong young one, do not fall into the darkness. Remain strong and reach for the light!**_

* * *

_Draconus' pov_

* * *

I noticed a small crack in a human sized door near my pedes. A faint blue glow creeped through the opening. I took note that the energy had grown stronger, and a strange feeling in my processor was telling me that _this_ was what I was looking for.

I wasted no time reaching through the opening with my digits; and with one swift heave, I pulled the wall out of the foundation and tossed it aside.

I froze.

I could feel my spark pounding, a rich and amazing zeal fired up in my core. A large maniacal smile spread across my faceplates, revealing my shark-ticon like denta to the light.

Of course…

It all makes sense now.

Everything makes sense now.

_Father,_

_Draconus! Where have you been? It is not yet time for your reveal to the Autobots! Return to the Nemesis now!_

_ Father-_

_ What is it, my son?_

_ I will return to the Nemesis, but I'll also bring home my prize. And soon, Father, very soon, the Decepticons will win the war._

* * *

**Okay, I would have posted a longer chapter but I absolutely HATE making you all wait so long. So I changed up several plot points, Draconus is early, Ultimus' reveal is early; EVERYTHING IS EARLY EXCEPT FOR THIS CHAPTER! **

**I know, it was a sucky title for this chapter, it sounds like the name for a Pokemon episode. Imagine Ash saying the title in his usual upbeat manner, it's weird.**

**So basically this was a filler/important chapter. I got it done in several days, which is really good for me. EBHID's next chapter is about halfway done. I'll try to get it up next as soon as possible. **

**Till next time, fav, review, and follow. Of course, remember the rule, no review, no chappie.**

**WingedWolfAlari out.**


End file.
